This invention relates to metalized nylon film balloons, and more particularly, to a magnetic speaker sound module for such balloons.
Music modules with various ways of affixation in and onto balloons are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,207; 4,704,934; 4,823,907; 5,108,338; 6,482,065; 6,821,183 and Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0138120.
Problems with these music modules in combination with balloons renders them too expensive for general commercialization, technically too complex and often too heavy for a helium filled balloon which is designed to float.